onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 314
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 432 (p. 2-19) | excredits = no | eyecatcher = Luffy - Sanji | rating = 8.8 | rank = 4 }} "The Strongest Family Lineage? Luffy's Father Revealed!" is the 314th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Revelations continue as Garp sheds light on Luffy's early childhood, the whereabouts of Shanks, and the identity of Luffy's father, Monkey D. Dragon. Meanwhile, two young marines, under the Vice-Admiral's command, have a joyful reunion with members of the Straw Hats. Summary Luffy's grandfather has been revealed to be Monkey D. Garp, Marine Vice-Admiral and celebrated hero. Garp expresses disappointment that his torturous training regimes did not inspire Luffy to follow in his footsteps and become a Marine. The two continue to argue and Garp reveals that Shanks, the man who inspired Luffy to become a pirate, is a member of the Yonko. Four powerful pirate captains who rule over a part of the Grand Line like emperors and who are the reason for the creation of the Marine Headquarters/Shichibukai alliance. Garp's speech is cut short by Roronoa Zoro, who arrives back at the Galley-La Company compound and begins fighting the assembled marines. Unfazed, Garp instructs his two best students to combat Zoro. However the two are easily subdued by Luffy and Zoro and revealed to be faces from the past, Luffy's former companion Koby and his former enemy Helmeppo. Luffy warmly greets his old friend, while snubbing the irate Helmeppo, much to his annoyance. Koby explains that both he and Helmeppo have been training under Garp in order to become Marine Officers. Garp later orders his men to rebuild the wall he broke down, but at their insistence, he aids them in doing so. Garp then asks Luffy about him meeting his father though Luffy is confused, as he didn't think he had a father. Garp realizes that Luffy's father didn't introduce himself before he states they met in Loguetown, much to Luffy's shock. Garp then reveals that Luffy's father is none other than the infamous revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon, who had been responsible for saving Luffy from Smoker. This news shocks everyone present as no one knew Dragon had a son, his full name, or more shockingly that he was Garp's son. Luffy then asks why everyone is freaking out so much. Apparently, Luffy had never been told about his father as his crew tell him of his father's reputation. Finally, Robin explains to Luffy that Dragon is the leader of the Revolutionary Army, an infamous rebel force that is openly opposing the World Government. This force has already been responsible for the overthrow of several monarchies, threatening to destabilize the Government itself. As a result, the World Government have labeled Dragon the most dangerous criminal in the world. Because of his reputation, showing Dragon's face or mentioning his name terrifies anyone familiar with him. Garp concludes that he has probably revealed too much and instructs everyone to forget what he said. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Luffy and Garp are seen to share a lot of traits. *Early usage of Busoshoku Haki is seen when Garp hits Luffy. His Fist of Love punch is able to hurt Luffy even though he is a rubber man. *Shanks is revealed to be a Yonko, a pirate on the same level as Whitebeard. *Koby and Helmeppo are seen for the first time since the Diary of Koby-Meppo. *Koby is a Sergeant Major. *Helmeppo is a Sergeant. *Luffy's father is revealed to be Monkey D. Dragon, the most wanted man in the world who saved him in Loguetown. *In the FUNimation dub, Hoichael's voice is incorrectly given an echo during a present event as though it was being heard through a flashback. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 314